Kidnapped!
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: WHAT IF Spike had been there when Darla had biten into Buffy's mom during season 1............. please r&r!
1. The Kidnapping

Kidnapped!  
  
Prologue  
  
"That's my boy," Darla smirked, as Angel went into game face. She strode past him out the door, leaving him holding the limp form of Buffy's mother.  
  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen expecting her mother drinking a cup of tea, doing the bills. She started to take her coat off, "Hi, Mom, I'm home-"She looked up to see Angel standing in game face over the body that was her mother.  
  
"Oh my god!" she screamed. She started to run from the room when she ran right into another form in the darkened hallway.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, luv? The party's just about to begin," said an unfamiliar British voice. She screamed.  
  
"Now, now, none of that," Angelus said as he clamped a hand over Buffy's mouth.  
  
"She's a pretty little chick. She'd be a nice slave....." the Brit voice said slowly.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Spike," Angelus growled possessively as he pulled her body close to his, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to maneuver her body so she could kick the Brit vampire, Spike, but Angelus's hold on her was like a steel vice.  
  
"Likes to play, does she, Angelus? Hope you can handle her...." Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, Spike. I'm over 200 years old now and the 'Scourge of Europe', I think I can handle a teenage girl," Angelus shot back.  
  
"Relax, Peaches. You don't need to bite me. I'm already dead, remember?" Spike remarked coolly  
  
"I'm fully aware of that and would you not call me that," Angelus said through gritted fangs.  
  
"Whatever, Peaches. You have the potion?" Spike asked casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yes, of course," he snapped, "stupid witch gave it to me before asking what I wanted it for........tasty though......" he chuckled.  
  
"Had a bit of fun did you?" Spike smirked again. He looked over at the frightened teen. "Ooo, look I think we're actually scaring her. You know, pet, you're rather pretty when you're scared."  
  
She trembled under his stare. What were they going to do to her? She tried to wriggle away. After a few minutes, she had freed her hand while the two vampires continued their conversation.  
  
She prepared herself for the possible fight. She formed a fist and punched Spike. He immediately grabbed her arm and twisted her body into his embrace.  
  
"Now, luv, that wasn't very nice........" he kissed her neck tenderly, "..........or polite......." he kissed her again, ".......or come to think of it, even smart........." he kissed her a final time and smirked.  
  
"Spike, I think it's time for our beauty to be sleeping," Angelus reminded him, as he pulled out a vial filled with what looked like liquid night sky. "Open her mouth."  
  
Spike removed his hand from her mouth and, before she could scream, kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue.  
  
"Spike. Spike. Spike!" Angelus crossed his arms and tapped his foot waiting impatiently.  
  
When his mouth finally left hers, he grabbed the vial and poured the whole potion down her throat. It only took a few minutes before she swayed unsteadily on her feet and collapsed into Spike.  
  
"She even prettier when she's asleep," Spike remarked as he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and she groaned in her sleep.  
  
"Quit admiring the cargo and let's get out of here, someone could have called the police," Angelus snapped. They walked out the back door; Angelus in the lead with Spike and Buffy in tow. 


	2. Her Last Kiss

**Kidnapped!**

_Chapter 2: Her Last Kiss_

_The Mansion_

"Where are those two? I hope they haven't failed like the rest....." the Master said casually.

"Don't worry, they'll succeed. They always do," Darla reassured her Sire.

"The fire tells me such wonderful things. Angel and Spike have succeeded," she smiled her usual faraway smile.

"See? Everything is fine," Darla told the Master.

Just before he could reply, Angelus and Spike appeared.

"Marvelous! You have returned! Successful I hope?" the Master greeted them.

"We have our cargo, if that's what you're asking. Which, by the way, Spike has so graciously offered to guard for us while we go out to eat," Angelus replied smirking.

"Hang on, I never said-"Spike objected.

"You can admire her all you want now, Spikey-boy," Angelus whispered into Spike's ear. He straightened and said more loudly, "Let's go and eat. Darla, Dru." He turned toward Darla and Drusilla and linked arms with them.

"Sure, just go, Spike can take care of it, he's got nothing better to do........I'll show them what's what," Spike growled furiously. "It's called flirting, mate, not volunteering."

He sighed. It was no use. He walked to his personal room and laid Buffy on his bed. As he looked at her sleeping form his expression softened, he shook his head. "Bloody chick........." he muttered as he lay down on his sofa and fell asleep.

A few hours later

Buffy stirred and awoke to a dark ceiling. How had she gotten there? Had it all been a bad dream? She sat up in the bed and took in her surroundings. This was definitely not her room. "Where am I?" she asked aloud, breaking the silence. No one answered her. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed she'd woken on and stood up quietly. She tiptoed to the door in case anyone was hiding in the shadows. When she tried the door she found it locked, so she looked around the room for a key. After finding nothing anywhere on the walls, did her eyes survey the room she was in. It was darkly decorated, with the curtains drawn, and the solid black that was the bed and sofa. She did a double take. Was there something on the sofa that might help her? She decided she would check just to be thorough. She walked over to find Spike asleep, keys in his back pocket.

She licked her lips and tried not to make a sound. She stretched out her hand and was about to snatch the keys when an alabaster hand shot out and brought her down on top of him. "Careful, cutie, you could get hurt around here," purred the rich voice of the British vampire, making her want to stop, want to stay in his arms forever.

"Let go of me!" she tried to wriggle away without much effort, but even if she had tried she wouldn't have been able to escape anyway, his grip on her was stronger than Angelus's had ever been.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? You know you're cute when you're mad," he said playfully.

"Stop it!" she began to snap out of the thrall his voice had put her under. She fought back as hard as she could, but his grip tightened even more.

He laughed. Oh, now he had gone and made her cry...... He turned her toward him and kissed her deeply. His cool tongue forced his way into her hot mouth, robbing it of its treasures. She tried to turn away but he forced her to roll underneath him. She moved her hands behind his head to make him think she wasn't going to cause him any more problems. Then when he released her mouth, she punched him in the jaw.

She's a sly one........ Spike couldn't help but think. As he was about to get off her, she grabbed his head and invaded his mouth. She kneaded him in the stomach so he would vamp out. She kissed him even harder when he complied, running her tongue over his fangs. She pricked her tongue slightly and let him suck on the blood. When she finally left his mouth, she was gasping for air. When she caught her breath, she realized that he was sucking in her neck with his cool firey mouth. She pulled his head up to hers, "Kill me," she whispered. Then she kissed with such need it surprised him. Suddenly Spike's enhanced hearing heard something........a door opening and voices. "Sorry, luv, I can't do that," he whispered back. He then got up off her, "Quick, get on the bed!" he whispered hurriedly, knowing Angelus could come in any minute. She jumped up quickly and threw herself on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Hello, Spike, did our visitor wake up yet?" Angelus asked casually trying to anger the other vampire.

"No, the bloody chick slept like a rock," Spike replied coolly.

"We brought you back someone in the dinning room," Angelus replied puzzled at the calm vampire.

"Good, I'm starved," Spike complained as he walked out the door.

"I wonder........" Angelus said to nobody in particular as he looked at the 'sleeping' teen.


	3. The Meeting

**Kidnapped! : Chapter 3: The Meeting**

_The Mansion_

"So, Spike, did you enjoy yourself?" Darla asked snidely.

"As a matter of fact I did," Spike replied truthfully.

Darla quizzically raised her eyebrows.

"Don't hurt yourself, luv," Spike sniggered.

"Spike, when I went out tonight the stars were whispering the silliest things...." Drusilla said languidly.

"Like what, Ducks?" Spike asked as he came up behind her and held her body close to him.

"They said you were being naughty...." Dru replied in her own little world.

"I would never do that to you, Ducks. You know that," Spike reassured her.

"You're too good to me, Spike," Dru cast a sober look at him. For those of you who don't know, this is very rare.

"Enough of this nonsense! Has she awakened yet?" the Master asked impatiently.

"No, not even a stir," Spike lied smoothly.

"How much potion did you give her?" the Master asked angrily.

"Angelus told me to use the whole vial," Spike explained silkily.

"What?! That would make any other teenager sleep for a year. But.... Since she's the Slayer she'll be out for a week!" the Master fumed.

"I'm sure Angelus, knowing what we needed her for, would never intentionally give..." Darla tried to reassure her Sire.

"No, of course not," the Master interrupted.

"What's going on?" Angelus suddenly appeared.

"Speak of the Devil," Spike smirked leaving Dru's side.

"Angelus, my right hand, did you purposefully give the girl too much potion?" the Master asked as if he had caught a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No!" Angelus denied quickly.

"Well, then that's settled," the Master closed the subject. "In other plans, Darla, you're absolutely sure the rest of the Slayer's circle are too busy worrying about her to suspect something?"

"Positive," Darla purred richly.

"Excellent," the Master, for once sounded pleased instead of pissed.

Suddenly Buffy groaned as if she was just waking up from a very long nap. Immediately everyone's heads turned toward Spike's room. There was a long awkward silence after which everyone questioned whether she had heard anything they had said. Finally, Angelus broke the silence, "Well, Spikey boy, it looks like your new companion needs you, so why don't you go to her like a good host should?"

"Oh, really, I thought that was your job, considering the fact that she was-is- your girl," Spike shot back; he didn't plan on taking any of Angelus's crap anymore.

Angelus was furious! He growled menacingly at Spike, "My soul and her were never a couple and you forget it was my filthy irksome soul that ever did anything!"

"Oh, so your soul had a little fun, did it? What did it do with the girl? Hug her? Love her? Hold her hand?" Spike teased being careful to stay out of arm's reach.

"It's so disgusting I can't even say it!" Angelus burst out.

Spike began making obscene faces at his Sire.

"Spike. Quit troubling about something that does not concern you. Angel does not need this added insult to the fact that his soul had been in any loving way close to the Slayer. So stop weighing him down with insults about things you have no understanding of, for you never know. You may have done something worse than he," Darla reprimanded her great-grandson in her forever silky voice.

Spike, however, ignore her completely, "What did it do? That soul of yours? Did it sleep in the same bed as her? Did it think about her all the time?"

Angelus glared angrily at his grandchilde.

"Enough of this foolishness! Spike! Go check on the girl!" the Master roared.

Spike rolled his eyes as he left the room.

* * *

Buffy slowly, cautiously got up from the bed immediately after Angelus had left the room. She stole quietly toward the window, planning on a quick escape. She faked a groan so they would think she was still there. Suddenly before she could leave fragments from the conversation beyond the door reached her ears. She could hear the Master yelling, Dru murmuring, Darla defending someone who was most likely was Angelus, and the loudest of all was Spike and Angelus arguing and growling at each other. As soon as she heard the sound of someone's approaching feet, she decided it was time to high tale it on home and get her mom to a hospital.

* * *

Spike walked into his room to find it empty. Damn. I'm in trouble, he thought to himself.

* * *

Buffy ran into her kitchen, looking around frantically for her mother. In her search, she found a recorded message on the answering machine. She pushed the button only to hear Giles's voice explain her mother's absence. Willow had come by right after she had been taken, finding an empty house save for her limp mother and two doors left ajar. She had immediately called an ambulance and Joyce Summers was alive and well in Sunnydale hospital though of course very shaken and confused. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Her mom was okay. Now my newest problem: 5 evil vampires and in particular my little 'thing' whatever it was with a certain blonde bad ass vampire.


	4. Confrontations and Explanations

**A/N: hey guys! i know this is later than usual but there's more content so enjoy! and dont forget to review!**

**Kidnapped!: Chapter 4: Confrontations and Explanations**

_Buffy POV_

Buffy walked into the library and immediately shouted at Giles. "Why the hell is Angel all evil and vampy?"

"Well, Angel wasn't always Angel. He was a demon called Angelus who ran amuck in Europe for several centuries with his family. Then one night he drank of a Gypsy girl, which angered her family so much that they cursed him to have his soul returned and live for all eternity in misery, feeling guilty for what he had done. There, however, were a few clauses in the curse....." Giles explained.

"Clauses? What kind of clauses?" Buffy demanded.

"Well, he, for risk of losing his soul, could never experience true happiness and contentment, another thing is he can't ever drink human blood willingly," Giles continued. "Why do you ask? Come to think of it, how do you mean 'all evil and vampy'?"

"Just like I said. Last night he was all evil bad ass vampire, less good sweet Angel. You mention him drinking blood willingly?..... Oh my god! That's it! He drank my mom's blood!" Buffy burst out in realization.

"Your mother's blood? Then we're all in very great danger!" Giles ran to the one thing he always seemed to get answers from: his occult books.

"Giles! What are you looking up? Why is it worse if he drank of my mother instead of any other person?" Buffy called after him.

"Because Buffy your mother's blood is also somewhat your blood and Slayer blood gives a vampire a definite advantage. When he drinks of a Slayer, he gets stronger and faster than ever before. That's why vampires wish to kill Slayers for more than the obvious reason of getting in their way. You see when a vampire bites someone it has no lasting affect and the power they get from it goes away after awhile, but Slayer blood has lasting affect that withstands time, another useful advantage," Giles explained.

"Is there another reason someone would want me?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Buffy, you must understand. There are many prophecies and creatures which involve the Slayer in some way or another. I can't just pull out the right answer out of my hat. It takes time and careful analysis," he replied.

"I know Giles. Could get you back to me on it when you have something?" Buffy asked as she turned to leave.

"Buffy, what happened last night that you are so curious about prophecies?" Giles asked her curiously.

"I was kidnapped. By Angelus and a British vampire named Spike. I also heard what sounded like the Master and two vampiresses. I think their names were Darla and Drusilla," Buffy explained. "They were going on about how you would be too busy looking for me you wouldn't see it coming."

"Spike? Drusilla? Darla? Angelus? The Master? It?" Giles shot her a quizzical look.

"I think they're planning something. I'm not sure exactly what. But I do know it can't be good," Buffy replied.

"With those particular vampires involve, I'm quite sure you are correct. I'll get right on it," Giles turned toward his office.

"Thanks Giles," Buffy called out as she walked out the door.

_Later that night on patrol_

Buffy had been feeling better after dusting a few vamps. She was just about to head home when out of nowhere he appeared. She turned to run away but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Slayer...." he smiled. "I don't even know your real name."

"It's Buffy," she told him. "Now if that's all you wanted to know...." She turned to leave.

"No, it's not. I came to talk about what happened," Spike pulled her back.

"There's nothing to talk about," she brushed him off.

"Now that's where you're wrong. You see, I think there is. In fact, there are many things we need to discuss," he let go of her arm.

"Like what?" she snapped at him; her mom would kill her if she didn't get home soon.

"Bloody hell, you're testy. What, did you have a bad day or something?" he asked.

"No, it's just I have to get home soon," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"The thing is.... We have to do something to fix what happened last night. No offense, you're great at snogging, but that was wrong beyond all reason," Spike told her.

"I'm fully aware of that. Now, you know what I think we should do? Pretend it never happened. We never kissed and I didn't let you drink my blood. You and I never had any close physical or emotional contact. We don't even know each other, and that's the way it's gonna stay. Clear?" Buffy snapped again in annoyance.

"Crystal," Spike growled and backed off, letting her turn and go.

She turned and walked away leaving him standing there for a few moments, before he called after her, "You're a bloody piece of work, you know that? Just lead'em on and then pretend it nothing happened."

She ignored him and began to walk home.

He, not taking the hint to leave her alone, continued to yell at her, "Well, I've got news for you, sweetheart, life doesn't always work that way. You can't always erase things from existence just because you don't want them there. It isn't a game. You can't cheat it. You can't pretend something didn't happen just because it was wrong. Many things in life that are wrong, happen and nobody can control it, nobody can stop it no matter how much they want to."

He continued to follow her home and spent the night staring at her window from underneath a tree, watching her. When he was sure she was asleep he crawled to her windowsill and stared in at her even more closely, for he was uninvited and could not enter.

**A/N: i hope you liked it! i'll try to get more up as soon as i can!**


	5. The Great Beast

**A/N: hey all! i know this is kinda short but i figured this chapter should better explain why Buffy was kidnapped. please r&R! enjoy!**

**Kidnapped!: Chapter 5: The Great Beast**

_Buffy POV_

The next day Buffy mulled over the events of the night before. She thought of Spike, thinking about everything and anything he had said or done since they had met only a few nights before. Suddenly the phone shrieked at her from the kitchen, signaling a call. She got up off the couch and strode quickly to answer it, wondering who it could be. She picked the receiver out of its cradle, "Hello?"

"Buffy?" Giles's voice rang over the phone.

"Giles, what's up?" Buffy asked.

"I was going through my books, checking prophecies and seeing which ones were already thwarted, when I came across something. It seems that in a few days the moon becomes blue and there is supposed to be three comets going by that night which, if you actually studied the Slayer history you would know and wouldn't need me to look up, is a sign of the coming of the great beast," Giles informed her, sounding like his usual textbook self.

"Great beast? What kind of great beast?" Buffy questioned.

"Some sort of dragon. Its scales are very hard to break through and it breathes fire, so it pretty much is a dragon, a very large dragon," Giles explained.

"How do I find it and/or kill it?" Buffy asked methodically.

"That's the problem," Giles stated.

"So, hard scales, fire breathing, and very large are the least of our worries?" Buffy jokingly asked.

"Actually, yes, you see it has a guise of a human whenever it wishes, so it's harder to find and track down. As for the killing, I would suggest you put a sword through its heart," Giles said, explaining the seriousness of the situation.

"I have just one question: why did they need to kidnap me, besides the fact that I wouldn't be able to thwart their plan?" Buffy sounded confused.

"To bring forth the creature they need the blood of the Slayer to perform a ritual to bring the beast out of the Hellmouth. If they don't have Slayer blood it won't activate the seal to release the dragon," Giles explained.

"So, in other words, don't go anywhere near the mansion till this whole thing blows over?" Buffy asked.

"That would probably be for the best," Giles remarked.

Buffy said a few final words with her Watcher before hanging up. Well, this outta be fun. A dragon the size of the Great Sphinx is coming to Sunnydale in less than a few days. Oh joy, the fun never ends.


End file.
